


Style

by preusterreich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, tsukki gets a haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: Tsukishima wants to show his boyfriend his new haircut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arevo/gifts).



> INSPIRED BY THIS - http://ryonello.tumblr.com/post/138654263649/here-he-is-im-dyign-over-third-year-vice-captain
> 
> Tsukki: *gets undercut*  
> Akaashi: ... Please close the door and remove all of your clothing immediately.
> 
> This is set in the same universe as the fic "i'll ask not for your hand, but only your heart instead" by my buddy arevo, whom I have gifted this fic to. You should def read that one because it is super hella fly. It's based on an rp we have been doing for like the past year or something, because tsukiaka is life.

Tsukishima stood outside the door of Akaashi's third floor apartment and ran his fingers over his freshly-cut hair. He had decided to get an undercut after seeing so many western celebrities with the hairstyle. 

Now he was waiting for Akaashi to answer his door so he could show it off.

Mostly he just wanted Keiji to like it. Currently, Tsukishima himself was on the fence about the style, unsure of whether or not he was going to keep it or let it grow out. 

His boyfriend's reaction would help him decide. He rapped lightly on the door and took a deep breath, holding it as he heard shuffling beyond the door. When it cracked open, Akaashi looked pleased to see him, his eyes brightening as he pulled a small smile.

"You're a little late today." Akaashi teased.

Tsukishima shrugged. "I was getting my hair cut. Did you notice?"

Akaashi had noticed, but he couldn't bring himself to comment. His eyes narrowed as he inspected from the doorway.

"I can't really tell what I think from here. You'll have to come inside where I can see it better." Akaashi drawled, waving him inside.

Tsukishima followed and the door was briskly closed behind him. The sound of it closing was almost a slam, and Tsukishima would never admit that it had startled him. He turned back to Akaashi.

"What's wro-"

But his words were interrupted by Akaashi's lips pressing against his own and his long fingers twining around his neck. Tsukishima was caught off guard, but considering how long he had been with Akaashi, he should have known he would wait until they were both securely inside his apartment to convey his true feelings. One hand slid down across his chest, other holding tight around the back of his head, brushing through the short, soft hair while keeping their lips together.

They separated after a moment, both breathing a little heavier than before, and Tsukishima breathed out a quiet chuckle. 

"That means you like it, right?" 

Akaashi's expression was dark, his breath shallow. 

"Take off your shoes," he instructed.

Tsukishima slipped off his shoes quickly, leaving them strewn haphazardly in the genkan as Akaashi pulled him further into his apartment by the collar of his shirt.

"You like it that much?" 

Akaashi put a finger over Tsukishima's lips. "Shh, Kei," he said, dragging him through the kitchen toward the living room. "Let's just enjoy it while we can." He gently pushed Tsukishima onto the couch, following him down and sandwiching him between the cushions and his body. Akaashi kissed him hungrily, spreading his legs across Tsukishima's hips to straddle him. He ran his hands down Tsukishima's chest and up underneath his sweatshirt, the skin of his stomach warming his fingers and palms.

Cold hands made him flinch, but Tsukishima tried his best to forgo the uncomfortable feeling. He distracted himself with his boyfriend's perfect lips pressing firmly into his own in a fervent exhibition of desire, but Akaashi pulled back slightly, his nose only a few centimetres from Tsukishima's own. 

"You tensed up. Are my hands too cold?" His voice was breathy with desire, but he still sounded sincere.

"They're a little cold," he replied, his own hands resting on Akaashi's lower back. He slipped his pinky finger just underneath the hem of Akaashi's jeans as payback, though his fingers were nowhere near as icy.

The cold digits left his stomach. "Sorry, you know how I am."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I still like you," Tsukishima teased. He watched Keiji smirk and draw closer to him once more, closing his eyes as their lips met once more, smoothing languidly over each other just as their bodies did on the couch cushions. Akaashi groaned into the kiss as he ran his cold hand over the short hairs on the back of Tsukishima's scalp.

"I do like it," Akaashi mumbled against his lips, making Tsukishima smirk. "Are you going to keep it?"

"Your reaction was going to help me decide, and it seems like it's going to stick around for a while." 

Akaashi chuckled mildly against his lips, pushing Tsukishima's glasses out of the way so he could kiss him more deeply. He rolled his hips over Tsukishima's own, swiping his tongue into his mouth and tasting coffee.

A sudden knock at the door startled them both, and Akaashi groaned.

"Who the fuck is that?" Tsukishima sneered.

"Shh." Akaashi sat up, putting his palm over Tsukishima's lips, but he did not rise from straddling him. He was listening for movement outside the door. He didn't really want to pry himself away from his boyfriend, but if it was indeed who he thought it was, he would have to.

"What if he's not home?"  
"Oh, he's here. Akaashiiii~"

Akaashi sighed and hung his head, finally rising from the couch. "Sit up," he whispered, "it's Kuroo and Bokuto."

"Just leave them out there," Tsukishima said quietly, "they'll go away eventually if you don't answer the door."

"I would love that, but you know them. If I don't answer, they'll just walk right in, and I didn't lock the door."

"I'll never forgive you for that," Tsukishima said, replacing his glasses on his nose.

"I'll get rid of them." He looked back at Tsukishima, his beautifully upturned eyes betraying a devilish sexuality. "Kei, just hide in the bedroom; I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Done." Tsukishima slipped from the couch and through the doorway into Akaashi's bedroom, a familiar place where he always enjoyed spending a long night. He put an ear up to the door to listen to Akaashi's conversation with Kuroo and Bokuto.

"You guys have to leave. My father is coming for a spur-of-the-moment visit, and he'll be here any minute. And Kuroo, I know how much you love my father trying to convince you to work at his company." Tsukishima snickered quietly at Kuroo's nervous 'uhhh' and Bokuto's laughter.

"If I have a day or so to prepare, I'm cool with talking to your dad, but I can't do it today." 

"Then get out of here quick."

Tsukishima heard faint footsteps and then a door close. Quiet followed for a moment as Akaashi listened for the possibility of those two returning for some reason. Once he decided it was safe, Tsukishima heard him approach the bedroom door. 

"If you're wearing a shirt, I'm going to be pissed."

Tsukishima chukled. "One second." He pulled off his sweatshirt and the plain white t-shirt underneath in one fluid motion, then sat down on the bed. "Okay, you can open it."

The door slid open gently and Akaashi smirked, stepping inside and sliding the door closed once more.

"You got rid of them pretty quickly," Tsukishima said, wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist as he drew close to the edge of the bed.

Akaashi rubbed at the short hairs on the back of Tsukishima's head again, the feeling foreign but not undesirable. "Practice," he drawled.


End file.
